


Everybody Dance

by InterPlanetary_Redacted



Series: We Are Most Alive When We're In Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Childhood Friends, Companion Piece, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, it's still pretty MCU compliant, okay so this focuses on the dance/music side of the first part of the series, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetary_Redacted/pseuds/InterPlanetary_Redacted
Summary: Smiling brightly, he took his starting position, and took a breath as the music began - allowing the tap of his shoes to wash over him.When Peter exited the dressing rooms and made his way to where the audience had been sat previously, he was met with Harry before he even got there, a bouquet of sunflowers being thrust into his arms and causing Peter to blink at them before registering what happened.“Thanks Harry!” Peter grinned widely as Harry’s cheeks turned red.“I figured you’d prefer them to roses,” Harry shrugged. “You were amazing as always,” he added, causing Peter’s face to hurt as he continued to grin.***I don't wanna include many more tags bc spoilers for stuff which isn't in the first part, however the first part is pretty necessary for context of the general timeline since it's better kept a track of/acknowledged(Not really a song fic but each of the plot-points is based around a song in some way)
Relationships: Harry Osborn & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark (mentioned)
Series: We Are Most Alive When We're In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755601
Kudos: 33





	Everybody Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers about various things will be in the end note due to the possible spoilers for the fic it could cause. However, other than that, enjoy this fic, it’s 9 months late but in no way did I spend 9 months working on it, sorry to disappoint, that just didn’t happen tbh. I’m still pretty happy with it though. Not quite a song fic I don’t think, but almost? Kinda? Idk? 
> 
> I based Harry on both Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon (2017) and Dane Dehaan in regards to looks since I originally thought of the first part months ago when watching Valerian, but he's younger, naturally, which is why i also say the cartoon one, and peter is a mix of TH and the spidey 2017 cartoon

**Swan Lake - Moderato**

Peter knew that he shouldn’t really be that sad - not really - but he couldn’t help it, even when he arrived at the Osborn household for his playdate with Harry not long after his dance class had finished - correlating with Harry’s music lessons ending perfectly. 

“Hello Peter,” Miss Emily greeted him, Harry stood barely three steps behind her, and Peter gave her his best smile. 

“Hello Miss Emily,” he returns, and she looks at him with exasperated fondness at his politeness. 

“How was your dance lesson?” she asks, closing the door once Peter has walked into the entrance hall. 

“It was good,” he answers, not a lie. 

“That’s good,” she smiles. “How about you and Harry go and play, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” 

Peter nods once he takes off his bag, jacket, and shoes, following Harry - who was fidgeting impatiently at their continued lingering at the entrance. 

“How was your violin lesson?” Peter asks as they walk up the stairs, and Harry shrugs. 

“It was normal.” Peter nods. “What happened at your dance lesson?” Peter scrunches his eyebrows, mildly upset that after only three months of playdates Harry knows him well enough to guess something was wrong. 

“You remember how we’re doing Swan Lake for the recital?” Peter asks, and Harry bobs his head in reply. “Well, it’s school-wide, and not just my class, which I _knew_!” Peter insists indignantly. “But,” he says quieter, “our class was already assigned roles we are to play. Only the older classes get to audition for the roles.” 

“So you can’t play the role you want?” Harry asks, causing Peter to stick out his bottom lip in a pout before nodding. 

“It’s not like I wanted to play the Prince or anything! I wanted to play Rothbart - he has cool wings in his outfit! Instead I have to be a _cygnet_ with the rest of the girls.” Peter purses his lips, crossing his arms across his chest as he huffs a breath out in frustration. 

“And you already tried to watch various versions and know some of the general choreography, didn’t you?” Harry asks, small smile on his face - there had been speculation of what the recital was most likely to be and he had begged his parents and aunt and uncle to help him try to find copies of it so he could watch them. 

“Yes,” Peter huffs, and Harry laughs at him a little for it, but Peter doesn’t take offence to it. 

“Well, why don’t you show me?” Harry asks, tilting his head a little. 

Peter’s eyebrows crease even when the rest of his face relaxes into a mild frown. “What do you mean?” 

Harry scuffs his socked foot on the carpeted floor of his room as he looks down, hands behind his back. “Well, I mean,” he pauses to take a breath. “You always ask to listen to my violin practice or piano when here so….And I’ve never seen you dance so why not?” 

“I suppose I could,” Peter agreed. “But where am I supposed to do that because I can’t dance on the floor of your bedroom.” 

Harry perks up almost instantly. “We can tidy up the music room a bit!” He grins. “Move the stands and other instruments to the sides so that they’re not everywhere and then there’ll be space and it’s kinda like a dance floor!” 

Peter considers for a moment, and is about to agree when the door opens and Miss Emily comes into the room, happy smile on her face causing her eyes to crease at the edges. 

“What is this I hear about changing the music room?” she asks kindly, and Harry almost pounces at her in his excitement to explain what he wants to do so he can watch Peter dance, Peter stood a couple of steps behind Harry. “I think it’s a good idea,” she agrees, opening the door to Harry’s bedroom wider and gesturing for both of them to leave before her. “I’ll be happy to do it in time for the next Peter comes over this weekend.” 

“Thank you Miss Emily,” Peter grins at her. 

(If Harry had pleaded with his mother to help him find a pair of wings that Peter could wear as Rothbard in time for the weekend, then he shrugged it off when Peter nearly cried in happiness at the thought of effort Harry put in for him to play the role he wanted to - even if it was only in _their_ music room.)

* * *

**Al Martino - Hello, Memory**

Peter was stood in his dance leggings and a long t-shirt while standing in the music room with Harry beside him, both waiting for Miss Emily to arrive. Harry, in contrast to Peter, was wearing elasticated jogging bottoms instead. 

“Alright boys!” Miss Emily announced with cheer, clapping her hands together once she closed the door. “Today, we are going to be learning how to waltz!” 

“Why?” Harry whined, pouting, but Peter wasn’t too bothered either way to be learning a new dance. 

“Because you are both young gentlemen, and you should be able to dance with another young person in a formal setting, especially you Harold Theopolis,” she told them, laughing when Harry scrunched his nose in displeasure at his proper name. “Now, The Waltz is a relatively simple dance when choosing anybody to be a partner, typically out of politeness when they approach you at events. It is a dance that typically is danced in triple time, closed position. Do you know what this means, Peter?” She turns to him, since Harry didn’t have any type of dance training in comparison to Peter. 

“Closed position is when you face - or almost face - the person you are dancing with. Triple time is the amount of beats the song has,” he told her quietly, unsure if he was accurate, but had nothing to fear as she smiled at him. 

“That’s right. Now, seeing as Peter has more experience with dance in general, despite the fact he is smaller, then he is going to be the one leading this dance,” Miss Emily says, and then goes about putting them into position, instructing them in where and how to move. 

They continue doing it without music, just Miss Emily clapping the beat, until deciding to put on music to test them while Peter leads. 

“If you can do this with minimal fault, then we can switch around, and Harry can lead.” She places a CD in the player, skips to the right song, and _Hello, Memory_ begins playing, as she announces to them, before counting them into dancing, watching them making minimal mistakes within the footwork - it was simple, after all. 

* * *

**The Wizard of Oz - Somewhere Over The Rainbow**

Peter hadn’t been able to come over as often in the past ten days because he was, both, upset over his parents deaths (which is perfectly alright in Harry’s opinion) and unable to spare the time since he was moving all of his things to live with Uncle Ben and Aunt May when they weren’t making arrangements for the funeral.

It had been four days since Peter had last seen Harry, and they had spent the time watching The Wizard of Oz, because it was Peter’s mother’s favourite film when she was a child and Peter wanted to. Peter had been very tired recently and fell asleep halfway through, but Harry didn’t begrudge him that at all and settled down with him when he did. 

Peter wanted to leave - he didn’t really know anybody here aside from his uncle, aunt, and Harry and his parents. Maybe he had seen some of them in person, but he didn’t care when he met them and he didn’t care now either. 

It was quickly becoming overwhelming with everybody glancing at him and then turning away to begin speaking - as if he couldn’t see them doing it, as if he didn’t see the pity they gave him, no real grief in them even if they did feel it. 

A hand grabbed his wrist and he turned quickly to throw them off, but stopped when he recognised Harry, who nodded his head towards a door he hadn’t seen before, not bothering to care where they really were aside from the church room that they were directed to once the ceremony was over. “Come on,” Harry said, and Peter was helpless to follow him, not wanting to be in the room anymore. 

Harry didn’t let go of his hand until he and Peter were sat on the bench of the piano tucked into the corner of the room. It was clearly old, and Harry couldn’t help the wrinkle of his nose when pressing a few keys to hear how out of tune it was - though not horrifically so, just mildly unpleasant, though he didn’t expect it to be of the same standard he was used to when it was tucked away forgotten in the back of a room which seemed mostly unused - broken chairs and other items just scattered around. Still, Peter watched as he played a few notes, a scale, getting a sense for how the piano actually sounded, stopping and then nodding to himself, clearing his throat before starting again with a familiar tune which, for Peter, was unmistakable. 

Despite Harry having the intention to sing first, Peter is the one who begins singing before he can, and Harry barely falters. Aside from a few notes that he kept missing repeatedly, or the lack of tuning, they kept the same pace as they were used to until the end of the song as best as they could.

Peter’s breath kept on hitching, holding back tears making it harder to sing, but he didn’t sob, no matter how much he wanted to, or missed words, unable to stay fully in tune. 

When the song finished, he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, before burying it in his neck, tears soaking his shirt as Harry’s arm went around him. He hadn’t stopped crying much since the news of his parents’ plane going down reached him, as much as he tried to, but having Harry and his aunt and uncle as a support was helping Peter, he knew. It was possible he would be going to grief counselling in a couple of weeks - he had heard Uncle Ben and Aunt May discuss it when he wasn’t supposed to hear. 

Harry had been told that he was not allowed to cry, when they were making public appearances, and Peter had scowled at the news but it wasn’t exactly a surprise to him that Harry’s dad had told him this. There was a reason that Norman still made Peter feel a little bit scared - although it had lessened over the years to more of an awkwardness than nerves. 

In contrast to when Peter’s parents had died, Peter spent all of his time with Harry when Harry wasn’t required for a press appearance, which was only on the first couple of days after it had been announced. 

Norman didn’t like being around Harry at the moment, Peter could tell, but when they were in the room together and Harry seemed even mildly upset, then he was told to control himself. 

Peter made sure Harry knew he didn’t have to when it was just the two of them. 

Harry cried a lot when he knew he wouldn’t be caught. 

Today, however, with people surrounding them, spread out around the bottom floor of the Osborn household, Peter knew Harry wouldn’t allow himself to slip up, even if Peter’s eyes were still red from crying a little during the funeral, cheeks also red from emotion. 

Harry was becoming restless towards the end of the gathering - at least, Peter assumed it would be soon, so he steeled himself before approaching Norman himself, when he was alone and Peter knew he only had a small window of opportunity. 

Swallowing, Peter straightened his posture, and cleared his throat. 

“Mr Osborn, I want to take Harry upstairs since the wake is nearly over,” Peter tells him, not really asking for permission, but still giving the opportunity for Harry’s father to deny them the opportunity. But there was no need to worry as Norman simply gave a simple dismissing gesture, not exactly rude, and Peter wrinkled his nose at the lack of verbal response once he turned away from the imposing man, trying to shake off the feeling as he walked back towards Harry. 

Silently, he led Harry away and up to the music room, the place that they had spent the majority of their time with Miss Emily, no bad memories within the walls - none associated with Norman either since he never went inside. 

Peter wasn’t very good at piano, but he could read music and he knew a few songs well enough. 

So, Peter took him to the piano and sat him down, like Harry did when Peter’s parents did, and began playing the opening notes to Somewhere Over The Rainbow, swallowing before singing himself - Harry had never been one for that side of music, preferring to play where Peter would sing along. 

The most attachment that Harry had to the song was learning it for Peter, so it didn’t cause a larger reaction like what Peter had upon hearing Harry playing it, but he did seem to calm down, relaxing beside Peter, allowing his posture to slump with a considerable gust of air from his lungs. 

When the song was finished, Harry mimicked Peter’s actions, leaning his head on Peter’s shoulders in the aftermath. 

Nothing was spoken between them, but it didn’t need to be. 

* * *

**42nd Street - Go Into Your Dance**

Peter was excited for his tap recital, because it was the first one where he had free reign on most of his performance. At 12 years old, he still needed help with choreography, but for the majority of the actual performance - outfit, music, the overall image he was trying to present - he got to choose, and he was excited. He had needed to almost beg his teacher to allow him the freedom to do what he wanted, but he felt that he was ready, and they did have veto power over choreography that didn’t work. 

(That said, he had little to no control of the performance he was doing with his fellow ballet dancers due to the time he would be taking to choreograph for the tap performance.)

 _Go Into Your Dance_ was from a Broadway show, Peter knew, but he was only doing an instrumental piece with no vocals, since he just felt it wasn’t necessary or the image that he wanted to present. Regardless. 

Since Harry had left for boarding school in England at Norman’s insistence, he hadn’t been able to attend any of Peter’s performances unlike before he left, and this was the first one since he left and Peter was excited. 

When they spoke about it in emails and video calls, Harry seemed more excited than Peter, which was...not weird, because Harry was always happy to watch Peter dance in their music room, but it was heartening to Peter. 

It made him feel fuzzy and warm on the inside. 

They were arriving separately since Peter had to be there so early in preparation for the performances, but Peter couldn’t help but keep looking for Harry whenever he could slip away. 

Aunt May and Uncle Ben had agreed to bring him with them since he had walked to the hall by himself to meet his fellow performers - not that he really knew any of them. They were friendly with each other, but they weren’t friends, and that was okay. 

Peter waited anxiously for his time to come up. He was around the middle of the entire recital due to no longer being one of the younger kids, but not being old enough to go later. 

Waiting in the wings for him to be announced was nerve wracking no matter how many times he did this, or how sure he is that he knows his performance like the back of his hand. 

On the bright side, he could see Harry with his aunt and uncle on the front row, sat between the pair of them and dressed in a way that wasn’t what he was usually seen in, when in public - for obvious reasons. 

Smiling brightly, he took his starting position, and took a breath as the music began - allowing the tap of his shoes to wash over him. 

When Peter exited the dressing rooms and made his way to where the audience had been sat previously, he was met with Harry before he even got there, a bouquet of sunflowers being thrust into his arms and causing Peter to blink at them before registering what happened. 

“Thanks Harry!” Peter grinned widely as Harry’s cheeks turned red. 

“I figured you’d prefer them to roses,” Harry shrugged. “You were amazing as always,” he added, causing Peter’s face to hurt as he continued to grin. 

“Let’s go find Aunt May and Uncle Ben.” Peter cradled the sunflowers in one arm protectively, gently, while his fingers wrapped around Harry’s own as he pulled him to find his aunt and uncle.

* * *

**Tchaikovsky - Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

Peter was already in the room by the time that Harry arrived back home from his violin lesson that Christmas. It lasted longer since he was going to be taking an exam right before going back to England, but Peter didn’t really mind as it gave him time in the music room to practice his dancing. 

The ballet performance had been the previous week, however, and the tap recital just days before, so he really had nothing to be doing aside from keeping up with his usual exercise. 

So, he was playing the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker. It was the role he knew he wouldn’t get but he admired all the same. And he knew that in the future he would probably never get to play it as he would be obligated to take the Nutcracker Prince role once it was more appropriate for him too since, despite no longer being the only boy in class, he was the one who had the most experience still - not that it was a bad thing, he was appreciative of the roles and the experiences he got given, but it just meant that he couldn’t dance pointe as much as he wanted to. 

He’d been learning for three years now, what with having unnaturally strong ankles, and it meant that he progressed quicker due to the increased healing ability they realised he had. This year he had played Fritz, and he enjoyed the role somewhat, but now he wanted to see what he could remember from the older girl who had danced across the stage in a pretty pale pink tutu with grace that Peter could hope he would one day achieve. 

Not that he wanted to wear a tutu for that matter. He doesn’t know what he would wear in that role but he would like to wear a cape. Maybe change the shade of pink slightly so it didn’t wash him out (something which Harry had taught him from all his time spent with various stylists choosing his clothes for different events and having to learn colour theory on his own for when he went out, needing to choose clothes himself without Norman being disappointed that he was being noticed for bad fashion - as if either of them cared about the actual fashion). 

Regardless, Peter was currently wearing his most recent pair of pointe shoes and was delicately making his way across the floor to Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy while Harry watched from the doorway. 

Despite almost constantly glancing towards Harry at the doorway, and knowing he was there, Peter’s smiles and eyes went right through Harry as he focused on the dance and where he was positioning his feet. 

At least until he was finished, and then his smile turned into a grin as he bounded over to Harry, not caring for the sound of his pointe shoes banging on the floor with their wooden block. 

“What did you think?” 

“You’d make a wonderful Sugar Plum Fairy,” Harry answered simply, small smile gracing his face. 

“How was your lesson?” 

“Boring, it was mostly just making sure I could answer all of the questions I could possibly be given as well as making sure that my playing is accurate and by heart.” 

“Makes sense,” Peter shrugs, having heard the same answers in the previous years. 

“You never know, when you’re older you might get the chance to play Sugar Plum,” Harry suggested. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t say it’s my dream role or anything, but at the moment it is the one that I desire to play the most. Although perhaps Odette?” Peter questions rhetorically. 

“You’d make a wonderful swan princess I’m sure.”

“We know I would,” Peter agreed with cheek. 

* * *

**Why Don’t We ft Macklemore - I Don’t Belong In This Club**

Peter, honestly, quite enjoyed the feeling he had after the press conference with Tony because it felt like a relief had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Last year, Peter and Harry had decided to make better, more public, use of their efforts with music and dance, by starting a youtube - entirely anonymous in that, even when Peter was dancing and Harry was in the background, their faces were never shown. 

Now, he felt like it was a good idea to get both he and Harry good press. Their channel wasn’t massively popular in comparison to many of the people they each watched themselves, but they appreciated those they had (around 23k followers). So, in an attempt to maintain a good public image, with Pepper’s permission, they began posting the videos they make with their full bodies. 

They had set up proper recording booth when they both decided to pursue this when Harry had the money to do so. 

Now, they were going to record their first song with video and audio, although they weren’t actually doing much, but it was an introduction, almost, to the fact that it was _their_ channel since nothing else had really given it away with a lack of showing their surroundings and faces - having called it it _PHBTPO_ due to their initials. 

“I think we should do _I Don’t Belong In This Club_ ,” Harry tells Peter when they’re going through various playlists of their own and others to decide what they were actually going to do. 

“I mean okay, but why?” 

“I just think it would suit you, especially in light of the announcements. Think of it like this: you’re a little uncomfortable with the situation that’s currently going on, in the sense that you feel like you don’t belong, and the club in this case is the mega-rich and famous,” Harry explained, still scrolling. 

“I mean. I don’t see why not, plus if I really wanted to then it has a could rhythm that I can tap to?” Peter looks at him with a tilted head. 

“It’s up to you, this is more _your_ debut than mine. I’ve got years of public image behind me already,” Harry shrugs. 

“True, I suppose.” 

(Despite Pepper’s agreement, none of them - May included - expected the response that they received. Almost entirely positive, but an unexpected amount nonetheless.)

* * *

**MKTO - Thank You**

Ned was actually the one that showed him the video to begin with, but Peter was quick to send it to Harry so that they could watch it together later, but thanked Ned for showing it to him. 

It has, currently, been almost a year since Peter’s first press conference, and since then he has made many public appearances. 

Reasons include: charities that Tony and Harry helped Peter set up, conferences regarding The Accords, scientific discoveries (whether in the audience or presenting his own work), as well as attending various events that help with raising awareness for different causes that he didn’t set up a charity for. 

The point was, the video titled _Peter Parker-Stark and Harry Osborn Being Badass Boyfriends With Hearts Of Gold_ had plenty of videos to take their pick from to create the edited video. 

When he and Harry were together that evening, he set up a camera as well as screen recording so that they could react to the video and post it on their own channel. Peter had avoided watching their own video by the person, however had looked through others they had made and they were well edited, they made Peter want to work on his own ability to edit videos rather than photos. 

There were clips of their street appearances too, slipped in between at different points, as well as a couple of their vlog clips (something they rarely did as it was since what they did was usually watched by others regardless). 

“I remember that,” Harry says with a smirk at a short clip of Peter ducking out of the way of some pigeons, while Harry was clearly laughing in the background. 

“Don’t be so mean,” Peter pouted, not bothering to look at his boyfriend. 

“That was a nice shirt, what happened to it?” 

“Peter, you fucking ruined it when you pushed me in a mud puddle a week later.” 

“Oh right, ha, I remember that.” 

“Why don’t we go there more, they had great milkshakes.” 

“Effort to leave the house, duh.” 

“That was a good conference.” 

“Look at Tony’s face in the background!” Harry quickly doubled over in laughter as Peter paused the video to join in with the laughter. “I never noticed he pulled that face.” 

“It doesn’t surprise me, Tony doesn’t like the idea of me growing up too much,” Peter giggled, before they continued watching and commenting. 

“Well that was great to watch,” Harry commented, and Peter nodded as he leaned back on the couch, Harry’s arm around his shoulders. 

“It was nice, I’m glad we have people who like us so much. Don’t get me wrong, I’d do it regardless now that I have the ability and not just vicariously through you, _but_ it’s nice to know that we have public support from others for it.” 

“You’re a puppy, Petey, everybody loves you even if they can’t stand you in person.” 

Peter raises an eyebrow as he leans away to look at Harry. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean….I love you with all my heart?” Harry grins cheekily, then continues: “You’re the best, you’re so talented and smart and I love watching you dance.” 

Peter huffs slightly as he leaned back into Harry, then smiled brightly at the camera. 

“Thank you for creating that video: we enjoyed it a lot. Also thank you to my best friend Ned for bringing it to my attention so that we could react to it, we’ll see you next time!” 

* * *

**Meghan Trainor - Better When I’m Dancing**

Peter was excited for the video they were recording today, since it was a chance to dance with Harry, something which didn’t usually happen when they were at various events, and even then it was never really anything more complicated than a Waltz, mildly more complicated than when they were children and first learning how to in their music room. 

Peter had gotten help from an instructor so that he knew what he was doing more than just vaguely having the idea of how to do it, so that he had the technicality down since he hadn’t really danced salsa before. 

“This is gonna be fun!” Peter announces to the camera with a bright smile, hair flopping into his eyes, turning around and walking over to Harry. 

Peter was wearing black leggings with converse and a t-shirt, comfortable enough for dancing in, whereas Harry was wearing jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with converse too, almost reminiscent of their childhood lessons, which made Peter stop and simply stare at him for several seconds with a small smile - that would get edited out later. 

“Alright, come on, salsa time!” 

“I’m sorry we’re dancing what?” 

“Salsa!” 

“Whyyyyy?” Harry whined. 

“Because I want to, and you wouldn’t be able to do ballet or tap with so little time or practice. You’ll have to deal with that.” 

It wasn’t difficult to actually teach him the moves, he had rhythm and a good sense of timing from playing music for so many years, but also from the times that Peter had forced him to do a walkthrough of a dance when practicing if they had free time.

Music played in the background as he walked through the dancing with Harry, and knew there would be parts which he would be speeding through later. 

“Why are we doing this again?” 

“Because I got tired of only dancing waltz with you, whereas we can’t dance tap or ballet together. Would you rather go contemporary or ballroom? Tango? Country, perhaps?” 

“Okay I know I like country music but, uhhh, maybe not country dancing?” 

“Didn’t think so,” Peter grinned up at him. 

“We could have done swing dancing? Jazz? Hand jive?” 

“You took one lesson in your fancy boarding school in which you did a hand jive but that’s not enough to justify doing it now when we’re dancing together.” 

“In the future?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Dancing with you is nice,” Harry says towards the end of their recording time. 

“Would you say that...you feel better when we’re dancing?” Peter asked slyly, grinning widely and innocent when Harry threw a dry, deadpan look at him. 

* * *

**MKTO - Classic**

“Oh come on! Please!” 

“Peter….it is so much effort, not even for me, but the amount of editing you’re setting yourself up for. Do you want to get sick of the song as well? 

“But...I want to try,” Peter says, giving Harry the puppy eyes he knows will work. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me when it’s a month post having filmed this and you’re not finished and you’re tired of both editing and the song.” 

“It’ll be fine.” 

It was _fun_ to film, Peter made sure that their outfits matched, and spent a week figuring out what he wanted the choreography to show, before scouring the internet to find inspiration and different moves to put together into choreography, which took another two weeks to put together, before taking the time to actually put it into practice, working out any possible issues, before dragging Harry into practices with him by teaching him the choreography until it was essentially perfect. 

Harry did have a point though - he was kind of sick of the song before he even started the first run-through where they were dressed in slacks with long-jackets with a style reminiscent of the early 20th century, and the five other looks they went through took three days due to complications that came in the form of laughter and a lot of bloopers thanks to an inability to be serious for too long when they were together. 

Between everything else he had to do, it did take over a month to edit the video to his liking both because of a lack of time and, like Harry predicted, growing bored of the process and irritated with the song. 

His favourite part of the process was ensuring the background colouring remained the same and didn’t alter too drastically. Colour-grading was one of his favourite things usually, when he could take the time to make sure their videos looked nice with their lighting - professional or not - but this was an absolute chore, no matter how hard Peter had tried to make sure the environment would have consistent lighting which looked semi-decent at the time. 

(Maybe he’d just stick to editing his photos with so much effort instead, since it was quicker, less-stressful, yet still gave him the same feeling of satisfaction when doing it.) 

(That said, he appreciated every single person who commented about how much effort it seemed like they put into this video even if it was mostly Peter for this particular one rather than the even team effort that was their normal videos.)

* * *

**Sabrina Carpenter - Sue Me**

Peter was so tired of school. Sure, it was his last year, and he had barely started on the off-chance that it would be a good experience with his friends after the whole situation before summer, and taking college classes in his spare time in the evening while just sitting around with Harry, who worked on more CEO stuff that Peter didn’t really understand, who was also working through his degree at an advanced rate due to everything that happened with his dad. 

Their time spent together just working along side one another in the evenings were some of the most peaceful times Peter had experienced, even when they didn’t talk for three hours between settling down together and glancing at each other for a second time since they were in the other’s presence. 

However, school was not only boring, and tiring, but the classmates he attended with had done a complete one-eighty in how they treated him and he could understand why - he could! Obviously going from nerdy child who was younger than his yearmates and supposedly lying about a Stark Internship that even the teachers had doubts over, to finding out that he was adopted by Tony Stark, being his current primary heir, clearly having an ongoing and active part in discussing the Accords for reasons-still-largely-unknown-but-suspected, and dating Harry Osborn for years without saying a word - yeah they’d changed their attitude because while he wasn’t a different person (except having gained some confidence thanks to his therapist and the encouragement of Harry and Tony on top of May) their perception of him was wildly different. 

He’d ignored them over the course of the summer of course, since when he did go out, it was with Harry or Tony or May - and that was if he dared to face the paparazzi that had awaited him to take a step outside of the tower for more than half of the summer. It was natural that he’d ignore them - and he had half of them blocked on various social media even prior to the whole reveal just because he didn’t want them to be able to tag him in things he didn’t want to see because they’d be bad for his mental health prior to their rethink of how to treat him. 

So, now their only opportunity to catch him was on the school grounds, and they knew they couldn’t be physical with him because he could let it be known the minute he left the school grounds and it would get them spoken about - even if just speculation - due to what happened to Peter. 

The point - physical intimidation tactics were out of the question, and while he could ignore them easily enough when wearing his headphones that would mean he couldn’t talk to Ned and MJ, who were receiving a brunt of what happened due to their association with him. 

The teachers were not helpful in the slightest with regards to it. 

“Is it in bad taste to make a video about people’s attitudes towards me?” 

“Why? And who? Who do we need to sue?” 

“Nobody - can minors even be sued? Not the point, I just think it would be...good? Or, kind of, okay- so not like, to shade them or anything because even that seems pointless to me but just to like - get the point across that I just don’t give a shit? On another note I’m gonna finish the year early and go to college classes only,” Peter explained to Harry. 

“I mean, it would be a minor suing minors so I’m not sure on the whole legal aspect of it but we can certainly look. And is this about your classmates?” 

“Obviously. I hate the way they look at me, and try to talk to me, and they stop talking whenever I come around but you know I can hear them anyway so ugh! Anyway, I just think it would be a good idea if I’m not actually directing it at anybody.” 

“What song?” 

“Sue Me?” 

“Well...I mean it fits? Sort of? In a roundabout way I suppose? We can work on it this weekend,” Harry told him. 

Harry had bought him a suit which was a velvetine texture upon initial look at it, a pinky-red sjade, and matching pink-red leather trench coat, which were the things that were shown to him. 

“What? I figured you’d wanna go all out!” he defended. 

Peter just smiled indulgently. 

“Alright, so where are we going first?” 

Currently they were in the Osborn household, giving them various options depending on what Harry had in mind. 

“The music room, figured we could record it quickly before going into the changing and recording of it. I already got the instrumental down, figured you just wanna do vocal and then we can get on with it,” Harry explained. 

“Sounds good,” Peter agreed, not looking at the garment bags Harry insisted on carrying up to their bedroom while Peter got everything started up. 

A week later. Peter was making arrangements so that he could leave Midtown for the last time no matter how much he wanted to spend time with his friends. 

* * *

**Luke Bryan - That’s My Kind Of Night**

Peter could almost feel the frustration off of Harry as the other stormed into Peter’s living room from the elevator. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked immediately, and getting the response of a phone tossed at him, having to jump up slightly from where he was sat so that he could reach the poorly-aimed throw before getting comfortable to read.

It was an email from the head of Oscorp’s PR department, he found when he scrolled to the end of the email to see immediately, eyebrows raising immediately before going back to the top to start reading. 

“Dear Mr Osborn,” Peter read out loud, almost exasperated from the get-go. “Due to the image that the company has to portray, as we’re sure you’re aware, we feel the need to tell you that you need to address the following articles, all of which discuss the personal image that you portray.” Peter continues reading the rest without speaking out loud as Harry leaves the room. 

_We would like to clarify that we have no issues with yours and Mr Parker’s relationship, even if you hadn’t addressed it within videos and conferences in the past._

_What these articles have an issue with is your, to say it concisely, lack of consistent style within public appearances - this includes videos._

_We understand that you’re still young and may still be finding your niche_ **_or_ ** _simply have a lack of consistent style due to different activities that you participate in and lack of forethought to what you’re doing._

_Regardless of the reasoning, we would like for you to work out a statement to give to the public simply explaining that action will be taken by the company lawyers for defamation._

The email continued on with the attachments before the sign-off, and yes, Peter could kind of understand why Harry was so pissed off. 

It was condescending to an extent, almost acting as if his lack of experience means that he can’t have a consistent style which- 

Okay, they do have a slight point in saying that Harry doesn’t have a consistent style but honestly? Who does? Nobody, Peter’s pretty sure. Still, it’s rude of them to say, but he can still understand _why_ they want him to address the issue that comes with the way that publications (none too reputable to say the least) are discussing him. 

When Harry comes back out, dressed in track pants and a t-shirt, Peter passes his phone back and settles beside him when the other sits beside him. 

“Okay, I can see what got you pissed off, but I can kind of see their point in saying that you gotta address it qickly,” Peter tells him, smiling sadly into his neck. 

Harry sighs deeply. “Yeah, I know, I do get it, I see where they’re coming from - I do. I just hate it. Like, okay, I have a big- massive- frickin’ _gigantic_ image issue when it comes to what bullshit dad left behind with both the company image and our image as a family. But it’s so much sometimes?” He says it almost questioningly, pressing his face into Peter’s hair with another, smaller sigh. 

Peter’s fingers which wound their way around Harry’s waist, stroke his side gently in a way to comfort him, and takes a breath before speaking once more, not moving their position though which causes his voice to be muffled. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” 

“I think we’ll need an editor for the video just so it can get out sooner. But, I think it’ll be pretty easy.” 

“Music and then explanation?” 

“Vlog too maybe?” 

“That would be pretty interesting. So, you ready to do it this weekend?” 

“Yeah. But for now-” 

“Nap?” 

“ _Nap_ ,” Harry agrees emphatically. 

Harry bursts into the living room in the early afternoon of Saturday, having left that morning to go to the Osborn household. 

“Alright motherfucker!” Harry yells, and Peter watches his enthusiasm with fondness. He’s carrying at least four outfits, from what Peter can initially tell. Tony walks out from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the boy he almost considers a son-in-law despite the unexpected start that they had. 

“I’m just gonna leave you guys to whatever-” he waves a hand at them vaguely, “-this is, I look forward to watching it later.” He shakes his head slightly as he continues to walk past them, ruffling Peter’s hair and then Harry’s as the elevator dinged open. 

Harry stares after him slightly. “I would not have announced my presence like that if I had known he was there,” he says, before turning to Peter. 

“Yeeeah, he was coming to talk about my most recent patent quickly to just sign the relevant documents,” Peter explained, before jumping up and clapping his hands together. “Anyway! Tell me what’s up, what’re we doing, how’s this gonna go?” 

“Well, I was thinking of picking out an outfit for you first, then making sure that all of the possible vlog-style part of the video is on the laptop, then we can get started. Audio is already done, but we’re not gonna play that yet because I haven’t fully edited and mastered it yet so probably best to just leave that for a couple of days until it’s almost ready.” 

“An outfit for me?” 

“Yep, you’re gonna feature very much in this video more than in the prep section of it.” 

“Alright then,” Peter grins, walking to the bedroom with Harry right behind him. “Are you gonna tell me what song it is yet?” 

“Nope. I want a genuine reaction.” 

“Am I gonna laugh?”

“Dunno, maybe, probably, just because you won’t expect it I think.” 

“Is it country?” Peter squints at him with pursed lips. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he gasped in an exaggerated manner. “How- _dare_ you? How dare you just guess _correctly_ without even a hint of what I was going to do!” 

“I thought I caught sight of leather pants and fringed pants,” Peter shrugged with a grin. 

“I do _not_ own fringed pants!” Harry exclaimed, almost scandalised in his expression. 

“I’ve absolutely not seen any open on a browser page when you’ve left your laptop open in my sight - which let me remind you, is enhanced.” 

“Enhanced sight doesn’t mean that you have the ability to _zoom in_ , you’re just nosy,” Harry tells him, booping his nose as he practically swans past Peter and towards his wardrobe. 

“It’s true,” Peter shrugs without remorse, smirk pulling at his lips. 

“Whatever, come on, time to get ready.” 

“What am I wearing? How’re you gonna dress me up?” Peter grins, walking up behind Harry standing at his open wardrobe that takes up one side of wall, before jumping on his back. “Benefit of having no bones,” he whispers in Harry’s ear when caught around his thighs because he jumped onto his back. 

“I’m already used to that and you _do_ have bones, they just lack the density of human bones - you can’t scare me with that anymore,” Harry sighs, flicking through the hangers of hoodies and jumpers, half of which Harry swears are from his own wardrobe at some point in the past five years, because he knows that some of them are too small for even Peter. 

They quickly move on, both of them getting changed and Harry fetching the guitar from the corner of the living room he left there since he had enough money for plenty of others to keep in their music room at the Osborn household. 

“Loving the production and theatrics of this whole thing,” Peter tells him, dressed in a pair of bright red leggings and fluffy socks with a black hoodie which Harry had ordered for him, two and a half sizes too big with OSBORN embroidered across the back with cobalt blue thread, various greens forming embroidered ivy with white and red flowers around it. It was detailed, and was an expensive custom piece that Harry bought specifically for Peter as a hint so that he would stop stealing his hoodies - a year later and it’s obvious it didn’t work but still, it was a nice piece. 

“Pete, we do this constantly with other videos, stop acting so shocked.” 

“Yeah but it’s fun! And I like doing it!” 

“Still, come on.” He got Peter sat down with the tablet in his lap which they used to look through the cameras of the room that Friday used to monitor them and make sure they were doing okay, but Tony gave them control for moments that they wanted private as well as the ability to record videos there without needing to set up other cameras. (Audio was still available regardless of the status of the cameras in case there was something that goes horribly wrong.)

He hid it behind the pillow beside him and faced Harry, who also settled to face him. 

_I got that real good feel good stuff_

_Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck_

_Rollin' on 35s_

_Pretty boy by my side_

Peter couldn’t help but cover his mouth as he let out a slight laugh, stifling it quickly,, and Harry smiled wider at him as he continued. 

_You got that sun tan shorts and boots_

_Waiting on you to look my way and scoot_

_Your little hot self over here_

He continued on with the initial, more intimate but, in Peter’s opinion, definitely more goofy performance. 

They filmed the rest of the video section that would be much more heavily edited, taking a different type of video, almost, for each video - wearing a leather jacket and matching pants and pulling Peter around and chasing him around the room and overall just having fun; a shirt and smart trousers to dance with Peter around the room, pulling him this way and that, picking him and twirling him; cooking dinner together while wearing the most relaxed of his clothing choices, track pants once again, ending up with flour that was in no way related to what they were making over themselves. 

They brought their food into the living room and set up an actual camera since there was no camera directly where they wanted it for the sit-down conversation that they were going to be recording. 

“I think it’s time to address what is being said about me within the press - and not the nice ones either,” Harry begins. “But that’s a bit of an understatement.” His lips formed into a sarcastic smile while Peter pressed his lips together in an effort to not laugh. “Not just because I’ve been told to either!” 

Harry spoke while they ate, Peter chiming in every so often with snarky comments or additional points to make. 

* * *

**Brave - Touch The Sky**

Peter was very excited - he had never gone horse riding with Harry in the past, despite always wanting to. 

In preparation, he was taking inspiration from one of his favourite movies - Brave. Also his favourite show in Merlin. He’d always kind of wanted the kind of outfit that he’d seen in that period of time but he’d never really seen a need to consider making an outfit like that but - he was going to need new clothes specifically for riding anyway, so why not go for the aesthetic. And he’d arranged for it to be ready just in time for their outing. 

They’d be available the day before, and Peter didn’t think he’d ever been so excited for an outfit - but he was going to look like something out of Merlin so he felt like it was completely justified. 

Peter had worked closely with a designer called Jenny Makovsky and it took a total of two and a half weeks. He and Harry had found her when, in the past few years, Peter was wanting costumes for his solo dances, since that was usually a personal choice. Not that they went to her often since she did work on movies very often and the only real reason that they were able to contact her was Harry’s status and money - but regardless, they had an open line of communication with her which was helpful when they (Peter, mostly) wanted something making and if she was available. 

Since this was just for recreation he didn’t need it to be perfectly fitted like his dance costumes, but the quality was going to be amazing and he would keep it protected - and probably use it again in the future even if the owning of this outfit was largely just for pleasure than regular usage. 

His tunic was a deep burgundy, while his leggings and cloak were a nice shade of umber despite their differing materials with black knee-high boots. 

Maybe he wasn’t going to be entirely historically accurate with materials and style but it was more _the vibe_ and Harry just fondly stood by and watched, recording, as Peter and Jenny looked over materials, pinned the patterns together, choosing the thread for his cloak and other parts of the process. 

_[Video opens to a view at the floor before panning upwards to a figure stood before a mirror; a familiar tune is playing in the background - Touch The Sky from Disney’s Brave, audio only]_

_“Can you believe how pretty I look?” Peter asked as he admired himself in the mirror, Harry recording from behind._

_“I always think you’re pretty, but now you look like you’re starring in a medieval period drama instead,” Harry says, and Peter watched him shrug in the mirror._

_“Flatterer,” Peter smiled, before turning to face the camera and raising an eyebrow. “Well, let’s go!” Peter’s cheeks rounded in a grin._

_“Alright alright, let’s get going.” Harry shut off the camera as he was reaching for his keys before they left the apartment Peter lived in at Stark Tower, but this wasn’t news from their various vlogs in the past, few as they may be._

_[Video, aiming upwards from an obvious place on the ground, shows Peter sat on a brown horse, grinning down at the person holding the camera, brown cloak spread over the back of the horse]_

_“Right, I got the pictures, can you please put a helmet on now before you fall off?”_

_“You know I’m never going to fall off, it’s impossible,” Peter reaches out despite his assurances when a helmet is presented to him. “Always be safe with your health kids!” he tells the camera with a wink as he tightens the strap._

_A sigh is heard behind the camera. “I worry about you every time you do anything outside of the apartment and even then there’s still a chance.”_

_[The camera cuts off and then it shows both Harry and Peter on horses, a slight distance away before Harry gestures for them to start riding, and the music becomes louder - though still instrumental - in the background of the video, and it speeds and cuts through the experience they have an slows down once they’re back at the entrance of the area and getting down off their horses.]_

_“That was fun!” Peter beamed at Harry jumping to hug him once they were closer together._

_[The video ends.]_

* * *

**Florida Georgia Line - SIMPLE**

Peter was somewhat excited, though not for any particular reason. He was still a year’s worth of work away from completing his bachelor’s but the end of the school year was still a month and a half away. There was no gala or event that Peter and-or Harry had to attend. The Accords were still a couple of months away from being presented to the committee as a final draft for confirmation. There were no conferences or presentations or Expos. Peter was not even yet nineteen. 

But he was calm. 

He was calm and happy and knew his place in the world where he was privileged enough to help others with no real skin off his back and his schedule was his own. 

Tonight was Date Night with Harry, and he was excited. Harry hadn’t said anything about where they were going, something that both of them did every few months, but he had been told to dress casually. 

Harry was somewhere in the tower, but Peter didn’t know where, but it was almost time, so he went to go see Tony to ask if he had seen him. 

“He said something about getting some air on the roof last time I checked,” Tony answered quickly. 

“Cool, I’ll see you later yeah?” Peter asked, backing into the elevator as he watch Tony work on his tablet, food on the coffee table in front of him - he knew Pepper and May were around since they usually had a night together when Harry and Peter went out - Peter never asked what they discussed, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. 

“Make sure you come give us our deserved love before you sleep yeah?” 

“Obviously,” Peter rolled his eyes easily with a grin as the door closed on him. 

It was the middle of spring, so it wasn’t very dark yet with the sun barely beginning to set, but the garden that Tony and Pepper had created for the roof certainly made it seem darker with its structures to allow for climbing plants to climb. 

Don’t get Peter wrong, it was undeniably beautiful and he enjoyed spending time there in the evenings no matter the time of year - there were shelters around the edges with various types of seating arrangements so you can sit around no matter the weather, and overall it was just very calming and Peter enjoyed spending time there, with all of his family and Harry included. 

He could hear a gentle guitar playing before a backing track also appeared, then Harry’s voice. 

_The way your fingers fit in mine_

_It's five plus five, not rocket science_

_This day in time, that's hard to find_

_It's true_

_The road we're on ain't a traffic jam_

_It's a Sunday drive on a piece of land_

_It's paradise as long as I'm with you_

Peter is sure that he burst into tears almost immediately when Harry came into view, covering his mouth when seeing Harry dressed in dark denim jeans, a shirt, and blazer, while coming towards him, 

Peter had tears streaming down his face undoubtedly by the time that Harry reached out and took his hands, strap keeping the guitar against his back, the track having obviously been planned for this as the guitar didn’t stop even as he kept singing. 

_It's like one, two, three_

_Just as easy as can be_

_Just the way you look at me_

_You make me smile_

_Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated_

_We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style_

_It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E_

_Simple as can be_

_It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E_

_Simple as can be_

The song continued, but Peter couldn’t really register as many of the words as he wants to as Harry spins him, dips him, holds him close.

Harry only lets go when he steps away, reaching into his jacket pocket while going on one knee, and Peter is sure that he lets out an incredulous, shocked, but still happy noise in the process, even if he feels like he’s choking on his tongue while hands come to cover his mouth. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark- I have-” Harry choked himself slightly, laughing at his own reaction, which caused Peter to laugh a little as he calmed down from crying, even if his face was still bright red he’s sure. “I have loved you for so _so_ fucking long. We were barely teenagers and I gave you sunflowers because they reminded me of you and I knew I wanted to be reminded of you forever when seeing them. I have loved you through- everything I can think of, in my life, your parents, my mum, boarding school, Uncle Ben, my father- because what a mess. But you’ve been with me through everything and I want you there forever. I wouldn’t have blamed you if we didn’t speak anymore after some of that but you have let me love you for over ten years now and I know I’m not gonna stop. I don’t know what I would do if I did. So, even though Aunt May pinched my cheek so hard I’m sure it’s been red for the past month when I asked her for permission to ask you, I’m glad she threatened me within an inch of my life if I ever break your heart; and that Tony said we are in no way getting married until you are twenty-five years old, I want to ask, because I want you forever. So, Peter Benja-” 

“Yes!” Peter yelled, throwing himself at Harry before he can even get the question out, blood pounding in his ears so much that he almost didn’t hear the cheers coming from elsewhere. “Yes, I’ll marry you,” Peter whispered, pulling him close to kiss him soundly, pulling away to wipe at his eyes as their unknown-to-Peter audience made themselves known to gather them in a group hug, where everybody has red eyes at the very least, though it is very obvious that within the three adults, Tony was crying the most with his still-wet cheeks and red, swollen eyes. 

“I’m happy for you kiddo,” Tony says specifically to Peter as he squeezes him harder. “But I was very serious, no wedding planning until twenty-three years old at the very least.” Peter laughs wetly at the declaration but nods his head in agreement anyway.

Peter knew he wouldn’t stop smiling for at least a week, and he was excited for the somewhat new chapter in his life where he could call himself engaged and say his fiancé was Harry Osborn, and he could continue to make appearances, make the world a better place by both giving to charity and by helping to solve various issues around the world, even though most things were in progress right now. 

He was happy, ecstatic was probably a better way to describe it, but he didn’t regret it one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I know nothing about CEOs and PR departments at all, never mind for a huge fucking company that Oscorp would be; this fic did talk about events that didn’t actually happen in either of the two relating to this entire mess I created but wait 9 months and in that time I should have another one at some point to fill in the gaps regarding Norman and what is going on with Harry as CEO and where Peter fits into that; I did not write any of the songs, but I think that’s pretty self-explanatory, however in the last section even though it is titled as to what the song actually is, I hope it was implied at least slightly that Harry actually, in-universe, wrote that song. It’s a good song tho so I recommend you check it out. Also! Youtube! Even though I’ve considered one to talk about characters in movies and books and what makes them good or bad, whether they were done dirty or whatever the fuck, I’ve not actually got one yet so I have no real idea as to how the Youtube claiming system works except that shit gets demonetised really easily for some creators? Again, idk, so I’m just not gonna claim to know what the fuck is up with that and you can just assume that Harry’s money fixes whatever possible issues they may have.   
> \---  
> Now, onto nicer things: I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it! My tumblr is the same as my ao3 username and my instagram is freya_ziabeth if you wanna join me over there, not that I post anything really interesting, mostly just selfies and various makeup looks, but whatever I’m up to chattin about shit if you wanna. I was gonna describe Peter’s ring in-fic and just couldn’t figure out a way to fit it in, so: 
> 
> Vintage French Old Cut Diamond Trilogy Ring 18ct Gold 1.20ct Diamond Circa 1930  
> -It costs like £2.7k from a UK auction site and I was just like “i like vintage rings, they’re cute and Extra af at times so why not  
> 
> 
> I based the consume designer on Judianna Makovsky and Jenny Beavan, whom I chose merely out of a sense of irony ig?? Makovsky worked on several MCU films, X-Men, Harry Potter ATPS, and Hunger Games, while Beavan I chose for her work with period-clothing from what I can tell from her filmography. Anyway I thought that would be pretty cool since I didn’t actually know any costume-designers by name to begin with even though their work is some of the behind-the-scenes I end up appreciating the most? I was mostly just looking for period designers, however seeing Makovsky coming up having done MCU I was like “yh y nt” so she was included. I didn't mention the various costume design companies bc I was like "idk how those work so probably best to have Peter have a personal one for the most part"
> 
> I just wanna say that at some points it may seem that Peter is kinda gold-digger-y-esque (?) due to his using Harry’s money for his own dance costumes and whatnot until Tony gives him his own allowance/he sells patents to SI but honestly I was basing it off of “if I had a friend as close as Peter whom I loved to absolute death, and a ridiculous allowance/savings that I had access to, what would I do?” and the answer is mostly just “buy them anything they may desire and ensure it’s the best quality” so it wasn’t like I was intending for Petey to seem like a gold digger, or that Harry was his sugar daddy but- hm no I’m not gonna get into that idea. 
> 
> Also also! I don’t want to make Peter seem like he’s a twink in this and that he’s very feminine bc okay yeah maybe he comes across this way slightly in the fic but…..pls….. - I’ve not set foot in a ballet class since I was 3 years old but I’ve always loved and admired the art no matter what and I was just like “bitch who the fuck wouldn’t wanna play Sugar Plum, regardless of ability or gender” so hi, that’s my desires once again coming out; same for Merlin mentions. Almost made several Witcher references but I held back (mostly was just gonna be Peter being overdramatic and singing Her Sweet Kiss for the Sheer Dramatics of it and thats that on that!)
> 
> I can’t think of anything else to say but...again, hope you enjoyed? See you at some point in the next 9 months lmao


End file.
